


Doggy Time~

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [17]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon), UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Doggy Style, Dogs being dogs, Fellatio, Inspiration from Boyninja's gift, Kinda, M/M, Puppycorn's a bit new to the penetration but Miguel shows him, Rimming, didn't see dis coming from me didya?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: For Boyninja12 from his gift to me on Inkbunny, I love ya man, I love ya!
Relationships: Miguel/Puppycorn
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Kudos: 3





	Doggy Time~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boyninja12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/gifts), [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts).



"Mmmhn, good boy~."

Miguel moaned as he patted the unicanine's head around his crooked horn as he bobbed his head up and down on his cock. He moaned again when he felt his tongue swirl around him as he took him deeper and deeper until he reached his sheath. He then pulled back up to the tip and released with a pop. Then, he wrapped both paws around his shaft and stroked.

While he worked the Chihuahua's length, he looked up to the pup with a lustful gaze and had his tongue hanging from his open mouth. That look, along with his cock being tugged skillfully, made his knees buckle, yet he kept his balance and thrusted forward shakily. Puppycorn smirked and took one paw from his shaft and softly caressed his impressive sack.

"There you go," Miguel sighed, then moaned. "Just like that."

He nodded in acknowledgment and leaned in, taking the tip in his mouth and sucked. The sudden spike in pleasure made him groan and thrust into the hybrid's mouth. He let out a surprised hum, albeit it being muffled, before sucking him off again, his paw in sync with his mouth and the other lightly squeezing his balls. 

The canine took his horn in one paw to encourage him deeper as he mumbled heated words of praise through grit teeth as he felt he might blow if this keeps up. 

Just as the unicanine felt his cock poke the back of his throat for the fourth time, he was steadily pulled off by his horn. He stared from the wet length bobbing and twitching up to the panting dog. He let a low whine escape from his parted mouth, he was really having fun with taking him in the mouth. What were they going to do now? 

"Aw man, I wanted to see what your white stuff tasted like..." He whined.

Miguel chuckled softly, "Sorry, but I've got something better for our 'bro-time'."

At this point, he was confused, "Something better? Like What?"

He smirked and rubbed down his ears as he let him stand up.

"Liiiike, crawling on the bed on all fours for me. I'll show how this is gonna go from there." He turned and pointed to the bed. Puppycorn looked unsure but shrugged and stepped forward. He eyed him as he bent down and hesitantly crawled on. As he did, Miguel's chill expression turned into one of bewilderment as he looked down at his rear, which was plump and almost curvy.

_Just like mine and Nacho's_

As he stared at Puppycorn's thick posterior, his softening dick was back at full mast, and his tail wagged like crazy. He could hardly wait to get his paws on him. 

"Um, are you ok there, Miguel?"

His words brought him out of his trance as he felt drops of his saliva on himself. He looked to see the unicanine had his head laid down with the upper half of his body, whilst his ass was up with his legs spread, showing his package and erect tool.

"O-oh! I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Ok. Uh, Am I doing this right?" 

His lewd position and cheerful tone made his cock throb. He didn't give a response, but his nods said he was. 

"S-so, now what?" He asked almost nervously as the canine climbed on the bed behind him. 

His reply was to slide his length in between his ass and fluidly move his hips back and forth. He winced at the wet sensation of his cock gliding, but settled down when it started to feel nice. Miguel moaned in bliss from the pillowy feel of the unicanine's ass. He might as well have been rubbing off against a pair of clouds. He slid his prick from his rear and tapped it against both his asscheeks before leaning in.

"What're you- ah!" Puppycorn gasped as he felt his tongue go up his hole and flit the hole. He felt him lick a few times before leaning back up. "Just getting you loose."

"G-getting me loose? You mean like, rimming?" 

"Yep, how'd you know that?" He asked as he gently rubbed his entrance with two fingers.

"Hah~, Unikitty told me about it. Said it was eating out a guy or a girl's butt."

"Heh, bet she demonstrated to you, huh?"

"Y-yep. It felt weird, but it suddenly starting feeling good right after."

Without another word, Miguel leaned back in and flicked his tongue in the hole. He managed to get a bit of his tongue inside before wiggling it around to loosen the ring of muscle around it. Meanwhile, Puppycorn dug his fingers into the sheets as he groaned the canine's name in ecstasy. He hummed and dug his tongue down past the relaxed ring and pulled out. He panted softly and smacked his ass, causing him to jolt and hiss.

He placed a paw on his rear and took his cock, angling it towards its target. "Here it comes..."

Before Puppycorn could comprehend what he meant by that, he felt him push his cock in firmly and slowly. He bit into the pillow and squealed into it while the canine went in inch-by-inch, all the way to the hilt before stopping.

"Whoo, Tight." Miguel hissed. As soon as he felt his inner muscles relax, he pulled out to the tip and gently thrust back in. The pup bent over grunted softly as he repeated the process, his thrusts growing fluid and steady, up to where the discomfort melted away and was replaced with pleasure.

Miguel thrusted back in firmly once more and placed both paws on the hybrid's rear. He raked his claws up and down his back before pulling out, and slamming back in again, prompting him to moan. He started to move at a steady pace, thrusting his cock inside of the pup, who moaned for him to go deeper.

"Hmm?" He smacked his ass again, "You want me to go deeper? Hmm?" He didn't go deeper, but instead went a little faster and smacked his ass again. The unicanine yelped, his voice carrying higher. Miguel smirked and did it once more on the right cheek, making his rear jiggle on his cock, making him groan and ram the pup deeper.

"Y-yes! Just like that- just like that, please don't stop!" 

So this was the 'special something' Miguel was talking about? If anything, it was all kinds of awesome, yet it was his first time, as this feeling of his hard cock drilling him was overwhelming, yet he took it so well.

Speaking of Miguel, the chihuahua had let his paw wander down between his legs to grip his hard-on. The new sensation infused with getting pounded caused him to let loose what sounded like a groan and a howl put together. The noise, as lewd as it sounded, fueled the canine to fuck him hard and deep, hitting his prostate each time.

"T-there! Oh yeah there!" Puppycorn cried in bliss, his senses overriding.

The canine could no longer focus on his voice as he was pounding him into the bed as the sound of skin slapping echoed out in the room, their voices of passion carrying higher. Both of them nearing their biggest moment.

"I'm getting close, I'm getting close, Miguel..." He whimpered.

"M-me too, buddy..." He groaned in reply. His rapid, hard thrusts now slow and deep as he felt his balls tighten and pulse. He released the unicanine's dick and placed back where he had it in place to steady himself.

It didn't take very long for them to reach their peak once Miguel had pulled out and slammed back in one final time. They both call out each other's names as they both cum. The chihuahua dumping his load inside of the pup's ass, and Puppycorn shooting his all over the sheets. He reached back and tugged his pulsating cock to get more of it out.

Right before he was done, he pulled out his dick mid-orgasm and let a few more ropes of cum spew out all over the hybrid's ass before plopping down on the bed, sitting up. The unicanine stayed there, his stained ass up and dripping cum, before settling down on his mess.

They both take a minute to collect themselves and clean up (by Miguel licking up both their seed) before Puppycorn spoke.

"Wow, that was so awesome, dude. You must have done this before." He said, crawling over to nuzzle against Miguel's cheek, who giggled in response.

"It's nothing, man, I really have. Plus, I've got an ancestor that I'd love to introduce to you." He said as he nuzzled back and cupped the hybrid's cheek. "If you're interested, of course."

He smiled, "I'm in, bro." He replied as he leaned in, their lips connecting.

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't, who would've?


End file.
